


Compromise

by Thoughtyouknewr



Series: Rebuilding the Nest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara and Chuck Shurley Make Up, Amara is understanding, And willing to give some things up for her brother, Chuck is an actual father, Even though they aren't present, Family Bonding, Gen, He misses his children, Heavy focus on the archangels, Post Everything, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtyouknewr/pseuds/Thoughtyouknewr
Summary: Millenia after the events of Supernatural, Chuck and Amara have made up and are living in peaceful unity. Humans and angels alike have faded with the progress of time. Amara comes to fully understand everything she asked her brother to give up, and decides to do a little compromising of her own.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. If you're reading this anywhere that you had to pay for it, it's stolen. It should only be posted on AO3, where it's free.

Chuck didn’t like to be bored. Not that his sister was boring! Amara was not and had never been a bore. It was just…she needed her time. And space. It wasn’t uncommon for her to disappear, sometimes just for a few days, but other occasions for centuries at a time. It was the reason Chuck had started creating in the first place. He had been alone for a long time, and he just…he didn’t like it. 

After the whole deal with the Winchesters, he took some time with his sister. They needed to reconnect. Relearn each other. That was a very grueling process. It took several devastating fights and even more disastrous break-downs, but they eventually reached a place where they were comfortable with each other again. Where they understood each other. 

But that had been a long time ago. Galaxies had flared into life and faded. Planets and condensed and shattered. The entire human race had knocked itself out. Time meant nothing to two beings such as themselves. 

Chuck had watched his children live out their span and fade into nothingness. Even his angels had filled their fates. There was still life, of course, but nothing quite like his angels and humans had once been. 

At first, the silence had been…amazing. It was so strange: shockingly quite, but so tranquil as well. Chuck was used to the voices of hundreds of thousands pouring into his mind at all times, used to the inane chatter and deeply emotional pleas. It was strange to remember what it quiet was like. 

Over time, it became less exhilarating. Much as he may not ever have acted like it, he’d been a father at one point in time. The pure love of his children…there was nothing like that in the cosmos. He and his sister had grown mind-numbingly used to each other. They knew each other inside and out. They knew neither of them were perfect and both were flawed. Chuck missed Michael’s conviction that father was always right. He missed Raphael’s quiet faith. He missed Gabriel’s sweetly naive belief that his father might not be perfect, but he was trying. Hell, he even missed Lucifer’s endless love, hidden though it was under the guise of bitterness. 

Amara noticed. Of course she did. 

“It’s the first, isn’t it?” she questioned out of the blue one eon. “The ones you created to lock me away. Those are the ones you miss the most.”

“That wasn’t their original purpose,” he protested softly. This was an old and tired argument. He wasn’t going to re-hash it all over again. “They were supposed to be something different. Special. You were trying to take everything. You would’ve had them once you were done with the rest of my creations. You can’t imagine the fear…I was trying to be pre-emptive.”

“I did not bring it up to start yet another argument, brother,” she assured just as quietly. “You are…lonely. I know you have never like it when I took time for myself, yet you always endure. You let me have something of my own that has nothing to do with you. Perhaps it is selfish of me not to allow you the same.”

What humans would call his heart jumped with that concession, but he couldn’t get his hopes up. She needed to understand. “They will not just come and go as bidden, sister,” he warned. “They are…children. I formed them to last as long as we do. They were still near infancy when this mess started. The others, they were transient, quick to bud and equally swift to fade. These…they were meant for infinity. They will not be a passing disturbance in our lives.”

“I know,” she said simply. 

“I will not bear you killing them. I cannot take the loss again,” he gave a final caution. 

“I _know_ , brother,” she assured him. “I also know that you are not whole without them. You are distracted. Wistful. You gave them all up for me. Take these four back. I know what they meant to you.”

He watched her carefully for a few seconds, head tipped to the side in a gesture all of his sons had picked up, but he saw no guile. For once in her existence, she was giving up something for him. 

When he turned to create this time, it was not behind her back. It was with her at his. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through some of my old files and found this. Have you ever read something you wrote a long time ago, and been like, "Wow. Ok. Apparently I wrote that?" That's what this was for me. I just kind of forgot about it. 
> 
> There's currently a few more scraps of actually recreating the archangels, but I don't know if I'll get around to cleaning them up and adding to this. It's a possibility! I'm not really in this fandom anymore though, so no promises. If enough people care about it, I might. 
> 
> Hope some of you guys liked this!


End file.
